A Weasel and a Cherry Blossom
by J'ecris
Summary: “Now, Sakura,” he purred her name as his tomoe spun, “I will find out what I want to know, one way or another.”
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I fixed the italics on this, so it reads normally, and is NOT a flashback. Alright, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! _

The trees seemed to blend together in smudges of green and brown as Sakura rushed past them. Her heart was pounding, her body sweating from the hot sun pouring through the canopy of leaves above her, and she could tell that her chakra levels were slowly draining from exhaustion and injury.

"Damn it! He's still following me!"

Her attempts at losing the eldest Uchiha had been for naught. His chakra signature became heavier as the distance between the two of them closed.

"**Let's just hold our ground and get it over with!" **Inner Sakura yelled.

"He nearly killed us last time, what makes you think we could defeat him now?" The pink-haired girl replied to herself, still intent on trying to make it to safety.

"**We're wasting chakra running and at this pace, he'll catch up sooner or later. Might as well stop now, to rest for a few moments before that weasel shows up here.**"

As much as Sakura hated to agree with her Inner, she was right.

"_Fine. But if we die, I'm blaming you."_

Sakura took a deep breath, turned around, and faced Uchiha Itachi. He was taller then she remembered, and his similarity to Sasuke caused a twinge in her heart. His Akatsuki cloak rippled in the wind, as did his black hair and her rosy locks.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

His silence made her nervous. She took the moment to survey him, avoiding his eyes. He was not exactly a muscled man, and yet, he had an air about him of strength. As she thought of this, and other things, she could almost feel his magnet-like gaze upon her.

Blood red eyes inspected the kunoichi yards in front of him. Her hair was disheveled slightly, and her breathing was heavy. He had not failed to notice the way their eyes never met.

'_So, she knows a few things about the Sharingan. But that is to be expected from a former student of Hatake Kakashi, as well as a teammate of my little brother.' _

Sakura cleared her throat, and asked again.

"I said, Uchiha, why are you here?"

"Hn."

"Monosyllabic answers are not a reason. You have exactly ten seconds before I punch you so hard, your little brother will feel it." Sakura cracked her knuckles, hoping to get the point across.

A small smirk crossed his lips.

And with that, Sakura made a chakra-enhanced leap towards the stoic man, making contact with her fist, to his stomach. He let out a grunt and fell to the ground.

A smirk similar to Itachi's crossed Sakura's lips. That is, until Itachi disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Fuck." was the only word Sakura could manage out before getting hit by another Itachi. Real or clone, it didn't matter, it still hurt. Sakura dodged and attempted to parry his moves. It was hand-to-hand combat now, something that didn't faze her. Every time _she _tried to land a punch, he moved to the side, acknowledging the fact that she couldn't hit what she couldn't catch.

He however, managed to land a few well aimed kicks to her side, none life threatening, but painful, and they hampered her mobility. One in particular had her doubling over in pain, as he had hit her stomach especially hard. As she straightened up, she felt the cold, hard steel of a kunai against her pale neck.

Sakura struggled, but his grasp only got tighter.

"Well look what I have here." His tone was light, but mocking.

"Let me go!"

"And why would I do that kunoichi?" She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

The kunai pressed a little harder, stinging as it cut through her skin. She groaned from the pain.

"Where is the Kyuubi?" Itachi demanded.

'Aah, so that's what this is about.' She then grasped what her role in this situation was. Most likely, as a hostage, she would be ransomed for Naruto, or something of the like.

"How the hell should I know? We're not even on the same team anymore." The rosette tried bluffing.

The steel pressed harder into her flesh, and she gritted her teeth this time to prevent any sound from escaping.

"You and I both know this to be a lie kunoichi. We've monitored Naruto for awhile, and I know that statement to be blatantly false. Tell me what I want to know." His voice was deep and clear, almost relaxing had it not been coming from the man who slaughtered his entire clan in a night.

Although his grasp did not slack on her arms, he turned Sakura around, so that now they were face to face. She shut her eyes, just incase she had an urge to look at his face, into his eyes. Itachi left a little pressure off of the kunai, hoping it would entice her to say something.

"Tell me what I want to know. Now." The last word was spoken with such ferocity that is frightened Sakura to the core. He was angry, although his calm exterior did not reveal it.

"…" Her silence caused him to take a different way of getting his information.

"Sakura, was it?" His voice was soft this time, coaxing her. "Tell me what I want to know and you won't get hurt." He touched her cheek and brushed a strand of pink hair from her face. Once more, Sakura felt shivers run down her spine.

Itachi brushed his thumb over her thumb and heard her breath hitch slightly. Smirking, he thought to himself. 'This is almost too easy.'

"Stop it!" Sakura struggled harmlessly in his grasp.

Itachi took her face in his hand and forced her head up. Emerald met Crimson. "Now, Sakura," he purred her name as his tomoe spun. "I will find out what I want to know, one way or another."


	2. EDITED Chapter 2

**_------Edit: I've told a few people I'd be rewriting this chapter, due to plot holes and just plain old editing... I want to tell everyone now: I will not continue this. Sorry guys, but I've too many other stories to finish/update. :( Unless of course, I get a ton of review and what not, then maybe, just maybe, I'll update._**

**_Bribe me with review! Several of you have already, but its not enough! I'm an insatiable review monger! OM NOM NOM XD----------------_**

* * *

***Drum roll please* boomboomboom:**

**Tada! **

**---Edited---Chapter 2 of A Weasel and A Cherry Blossom!**

**AN: **_**Well, I'm glad people liked this story so far. However, I've only gotten a couple of reviews! Please, as an author, it pleases me to no end when people tell me what they did or didn't like about a chapter. Please Review. It helps keep me sane. (Oh, and sorry about the last chapter being in italics. I had meant it to be a flashback for another story, but changed it, and forgot to turn off italics…-_-')**_

_**Now, on to what you guys wanted: A hot ItaxSaku lemon. Hehehehehe**_

_**---------------------------------------Chapter 2----------------------------------**_

Last Time: _Itachi took her face in his hand and forced her head up. Emerald met Crimson. "Now, Sakura," he purred her name as his tomoe spun. "I will find out what I want to know, one way or another."_

The world inside Sakura's mind had been transformed. It was now a black and red wasteland, inhabited only by herself and the dark figure behind her.

"_Welcome to Tsukuyomi, Sakura-chan." _once more; her name seemed to flow from his lips like tainted honey. Turning around, she saw Itachi clad in a black shirt and fishnet, wielding a katana.

"_Why am I here?!"_ her voice belayed her feelings of anxiety. Grasping her chin, he lifted her face towards him once more. Now that she was already encompassed in his genjutsu, eye contact wouldn't matter.

"_You were uncooperative in the real world, and so my only other option is to extract the required information in here, the Nightmare Realm, by _any _means necessary." _Her eyes went wide as her mind thought of all the implications of his words. The stress on 'any' made her aware that she was in deep shit. However, his mentioning the Nightmare Realm had her remember her Genin days, when Itachi had come to Konoha and subjected Kakashi to the same jutsu. He had been hospitalized for days afterwards, and that was _with _Sharingan.

She gulped audibly. His grasp tightened.

"_Now, once more: Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" _His eyes alight with fury at her stubbornness thus far. Sakura shook her head. She had to stay strong. She could beat this. She had to: for Konoha, for Naruto, for her sanity...

A sadistic smirk crossed the weasel's face as he realized that her stubbornness would not cease, despite his threat. No matter. Sooner or later, he would break her. And when he did, she would be putty in his hands.

"_Very well then." _He released her face, her cheeks already starting to bruise. His katana was raised, then unceremoniously driven into her midsection. She doubled over, gasping for breath, coughing up droplets of blood. He unsheathed the blade from her body, holding it lightly in his grip. With his opposite hand, he drove his elbow into to her back, forcing her to all fours. Although he had struck her in her torso area, the part of the body containing many of the vital organs, Sakura could tell that she wouldn't die, the pain however was terrible. Itachi walked around to the other side of her, seemingly taking a sadistic delight in seeing her brought down so easily.

"_Hn."_ He kicked her in the side, sending her skidding on the black floor several feet back.

"_You're so weak. You are a disgrace to the shinobi name."_ His footsteps echoed in the vast blackness that was Tsukuyomi. As the echoes reached her ears, she realized just how truly alone she was.

Struggling to her knees, she stared at the blank-faced man in front of her, her eyes blazing with fury at her torturer.

"_What did you call me?"_ her voice low but full of unbridled rage, aimed at the Uchiha bastard steps ahead of her.

"_Weak. No wonder my otouto left you and your pathetic village." _This was working, he mused. Once he found her buttons, she was so simple to manipulate.

That did it.

"_I. am. not. weak!" _She pronounced each word as its own sentence and with that, Sakura pushed herself up from the ground, fist heading towards his face as she practically leaped at him. However, Itachi caught her hand with a sickening twist, breaking her wrist. She screamed in pain, tears forming in her wide eyes.

"_I beg to differ kunoichi. Now," _he tightened his hold on her wrist, earning a grunt from the woman in his grasp. "_Where is Naruto?"_

Sakura raised her head, her hair falling in her face. "_Fuck you Uchiha." _Her defiance shocked him slightly. He knew she was hard-headed, a trait she had picked up from her blonde-haired sensei, however, her willingness to withstand unbearable amounts of torture all for her pathetic village amazed him. Since this approach wasn't working quite as well as Itachi had hoped, he changed his tactics once more.

She expected him to slap her back after she had screamed obscenities at him. But he hadn't. Instead, he had released her wrist, now covered in purple and blue splotches, then shoved her to ground. She yelped in pain as she braced herself for the impact with her arms, forgetting that her right wrist was injured. Before she could react however, a pale, slender hand gripped her slender throat and a low hoarse voice came from the darkness above her.

"_I've given you enough chances already. Now, I'll show you the punishment for not giving me the information I need." _

For a second, the helpless kunoichi didn't recognize Itachi's voice. It had gone from a monotone, and cold to an almost animalistic growl, full of emotions just bubbling below the calm facade he currently held.

Once more Sakura struggled helplessly in his grasp, realizing how vulnerable she was, even more so then before.

His blood-red eyes glowed in the darkness that surrounded the two shinobi. He kneeled above her, relishing the moment and the uncertainty on the young girl's face. His hand let go of her neck to make its way down to the zipper of her red shirt. His other hand grasped both of hers and pulled them above her head with ease. The opened shirt revealed her creamy breasts, contained within a satiny, nude bra. Sakura's breathing started to quicken as final realization hit her.

Kunoichi's were trained early that their job had the inherent risk of rape, and/or sexual assault along with the other risks associated with being a ninja. Sakura had understood this when she finished the academy, however she had never imagined it would occur to her.

'**_No one ever does.'_ her inner added. **

Itachi looked on her pale face, so angelic despite the fear that laced her features. Her beryl eyes seemed to plead with him to stop, a request which he most certainly could not comply with. He was a man, and although he hated to admit it, he had needs; needs that could only be fulfilled by a woman. The way her breasts rose up and down sent pleasant tingles down his spine, arousing him. Something about her helplessness turned him on greatly, his power over the woman before him made him feel wonderful. Using his free hand, he fondled her breasts, sliding the obstructing material off her wonderfully pale shoulders. His skillful fingers played with her hardening nipples, tweaking them one at a time. These new sensations caused a pleasant, tingly feeling in Sakura. She shut her eyes, and mewled softly. She knew she shouldn't-he was the enemy-but still, her body betrayed her.

Trusting that in her lustful state she wouldn't go anyway, he let go of her hands and worked his way down to her skirt and shorts, slipping his digits under the black material. Her body was hot against his cool hands, and his fingers soon found the band of her panties, slipping inside, letting his thumb casually brush against her clit. As he looked upon her visage, he noticed how her brows would furrow, and she would bite her lip against moaning. Feeling the ever growing bulge in his pants, he slid her skort ensemble off her thin frame and discarded them off to the side. Without warning, he slipped his finger into her heated core, earning a gasp from the cherry below him. By the way she was reacting to his touch, he mused she was a cherry in more ways then one.

Her mind was spinning. She wanted him to stop, but her body wouldn't let her. Her internal fire had been lit by this man's skillful touch and needed more of his touch to douse the flame. The Uchiha's were known to be very good with dealing with fire, Sakura mused to herself, in between waves of pleasure that originated between her legs. Although he had barely begun to tease her down there, she could tell that she was wet already. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she realized she was practically putty in his hands.

'_**His oh so wonderful hands, if I may add.'**_

'_Shut up you!'_

'_**After this, I say we forget Sasuke and focus on Itachi! He's obviously the more **__experienced __**of the two.' **_

Sakura stopped her mental conversation as Itachi's fingers picked up the pace. The burning feeling she had felt before had now turned into a fierce wildfire. Her body writhed under his, even more so then before. Seeing how close she was to going over the edge, Itachi straddled her, and undid his pants before replacing his fingers with his quivering cock. Sakura cried out at the sudden intrusion, her back arching off the bed as Itachi pushed himself all the way into her tearing her hymen painfully. A tear managed to roll down her cheek. She wasn't expecting it to hurt like it did.

"I-Itachi!"

Just the way she mewled his name almost made him shoot off inside her. Her voice, innocent, and yet so full of lust sent another wave of pleasurable tingles down to his most occupied body part. He cupped one of her breasts with his hand, teasing her nipples again. He thrust into her again, this time, pulling out almost all the way then, plunging back up to the hilt. The girl underneath him gasped, arching her back once more.

Leaning down, the missing-nin placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. He could tell they would leave bruises, but he didn't care. She was his right now. Her body, her mind, her soul, all of her was his. He started to nip the pale skin on her neck, leaving a mark for all to see.

As his thrusts increased, he could tell that she was getting close to her climax. As the waves of pleasure erupted through her body, she gripped the man above her tightly, her short nails digging into his back. Her body arched towards his, pressing flush against him. Itachi came shortly thereafter, with a grunt as he thrust one last time into the sweating teenager.

They were both sweating, both of their chests rising in a hurried pace. With a smirk, he pulled out of her, fixing himself up while he left Sakura panting, eyes half closed. Her wan skin was covered in red marks, either from his teeth, or his hands. Her mind was foggy after her orgasm and her body was still attempting to cool itself off after their heated act. Her heart was slowing down from its previous breakneck tempo, into its normal rhythm. From her position on the floor, she could see Itachi standing, although his back was to her.

Breaking Tsukuyomi, the dark haired man fled the area, leaving the Haruno girl on the forest floor.

------------------------------

**The End. XD **

**As always my lovelies: Review! I get so many hits each month and yet, barely any reviews...I would appreciate anything, even if its just '_That wuz so c00l! Luv da pr0n!!' _ Yes. Even that...although maybe not SO n00bish... :D**

**Much love mon amis**

**-J'ecris**


End file.
